I Love You II
by Marie Whi Mitshue
Summary: YAOI. 1x2x1 sequel to my 3x4x3 'I Love You.' Duo and Heero get together fic...


"I love You II" by Marie Whi Mitshue  
  
Author's Note: The sequel to the 3x4 "I love You" (The titles suck, suck, SUCK!!!) This is the 1x2 sequel to that story, I just had to write it.  
  
I don't own them, I never will, *SIGH* they belong to Bandai, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise. There!  
  
Email me! Let me know if ya like it, if ya hated it, if something coulda been improved!. kumiko_chan@gundamwing.net  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*emphasis* (the more **, the greater the emphasis)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell wandered down the hallways and corridors of Quatre's huge mansion.  
  
"Man, that boy is loaded!" He commented to himself.  
  
Then he grinned as the memory of discovering Trowa in Quatre's bed, not ten minutes ago, surfaced. "Good boys!" Duo poked his head in another room, this one a library by the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, the comfy chairs and long tables. He scowled to find it empty, shoved his hands in his pockets and kept wandering. "Where the fuck is Heero?"  
  
The American paused, leaning against the wall outside the door he knew led to Quatre's Music Room. //No reason to look in there for him, Duo thought, He left the hangar, in a hissyfit, to find somewhere to set up his laptop, because you were bugging nonstop – again.// Duo rubbed a hand over his face. He didn't mean to annoy Heero, but he loved the Japanese pilot so damned much, and Heero never paid any attention to him unless he irked him enough. Then the Wing pilot glared, or swore at him, or told him 'Omae wo korosu'. It was the only attention Duo got from the boy he loved and he reveled in it – //God, that's so sick! And someday I'm gonna annoy Heero so much he's gonna haul that gun outta spandex space and shoot me in the ass!//  
  
Suddenly, he heard music form the Music Room. He looked up, startled, and turned. The door was ajar.  
  
//It's not Trowa or Quatre; they're both…hehe…busy. But who else among us knows how to play piano?//  
  
Curious, Duo eased forward until he could see through the slightly open door. He identified the music as he did: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, one of the most beautiful – and *sad* – pieces of music Duo had ever heard. And whoever was playing it was pouring his heart and soul into it.  
  
//Who's so sad?// Duo thought, craning his head to see. He almost fell into the room when he saw who it was.  
  
Heero Yuy was sat at the piano, elegant, long-fingered hands moving over the keyboard as if he had been born to play, the beautiful music pouring from the instrument. His laptop lay, discarded and forgotten, on a little side table. Heero's eyes were closed, yet he never made a mistake, never missed a note.  
  
Duo inhaled shakily, then stared closer at Heero's face. There was longing and sadness on that gorgeously-sculpted face, where Duo was used to seeing a stone mask, or anger, or contempt.  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned back against the doorjamb, letting Heero's music wash over him. It was *beautiful*.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped, and Duo opened his eyes, startled, and peeked back in.  
  
Heero was standing by the piano now, staring down at it as if it were a viper.  
  
"Useless…" He hissed. The sadness and longing was gone from his face now replaced by disgust and anger. "It's useless to dream, useless to hope…." He snarled to himself, then slammed the cover down over the keys. "You stupid baka!" He raged at himself, and Duo had to keep himself from running to him and trying to comfort him as the American recognized that Heero's feelings of anger and disgust were directed at himself. "Forget it! Just forget all of it! It's irrelevant to your missions, and the only peace it'll bring is your own peace of heart, but that's not important! No one cares about that, you son of a bitch! No one cares about *you*!" With one heave, Heero threw the piano bench against the far wall. It splintered and broke under the impact, gouging a deep gash in the wall.  
  
Duo couldn't bear it; to see Heero in such anguish, to hear him say no one cared for him, when Duo would give *everything* he had, heart, soul, mind, body, his very *life*, if it would give Heero one tiny measure of peace and happiness. The Deathscythe pilot darted into the room, just as Heero had raised a hand to slam it into the wall.  
  
"Heero! Yamero!" Duo cried, and dashed in between Heero and the wall.  
  
Heero's cobalt-dark eyes widened and he tried to pull the punch, but it was too late. His fist connected to Duo's face, and the braided pilot let out an involuntary, pained cry and flew backwards. He slammed into the wall and slid down it, crashing to the floor. He lay there, sprawled, one hand clutching his face, and breathed hoarsely, hitching-ly, trying to get back the breath that the impact with the wall had knocked out of him.  
  
Heero knelt beside him, and Duo's mouth tilted up on one side at him in a weak parody of his usual grin. "…y..o…He..er..o…" He gasped out, between struggling breaths. His hand over one side of his face hid the damage Heero's fist had wrought from the Japanese boy.  
  
Heero stared at him, throat working as he swallowed again and again. His cobalt eyes were almost wild.  
  
"Dammit, Duo, what the hell did you think you were doing?!" He yelled at him.  
  
Duo tried to grin at him again, but like the first attempt, this one also failed miserably.  
  
"Cou..ldn't…let…y…you…hu..rt…your…se…lf…." Duo gasped.  
  
"Duo, just shut up and try to breathe!" Heero ordered, and sat on the floor beside him. His heart was racing, and he felt sick to his stomach. God, he had **hit** Duo! Oh, he had hit him before, but they were just thwaps, not really meant to harm, and nowhere *near* his full strength. But he had swung at that wall *hard*, intending to inflict damage upon himself, and Duo had jumped in front of him before he could even slow it down.  
  
Then his world narrowed to the trickle of blood that was oozing from between Duo's fingers to trickle over his skin. Heero felt like he could die. The whole reason he'd been upset and hitting things was because he loved Duo, and knew that the braided, violet-eyed tenshi could never love him back. And here was his tenshi, sitting on the floor, trying to get his wind back, hunched in pain, blood seeping down his face, because Heero had hit him.  
  
"Duo…" His hand rose and slowly, carefully, he lifted Duo's hand from his face. Blood was trickling from Duo's nose, but it looked only bruised and not broken.  
  
//Thank God! //  
  
But the flesh over Duo's left cheekbone was split, weeping crimson tears of blood, the skin around the cut starting to puff and discolor. His left eye was already swelling shut, turning ugly colors. "Oh, *God*, Duo… " Heero breathed, and to his horror his voice shook. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, and he lifted a hand to touch Duo's chin softly, tilting his head, turning his wounded face fully into the light. "Gomen, Duo, gomen nasai, gomen…"  
  
Duo had recovered his breath, and he patted Heero's shoulder. "S'all right." He said carefully. He winced. "Shit, 'Ero, you hit hard."  
  
Heero gulped, and bent his head, trying not to be sick. He had wrought that injury on that beautiful face. He was the one to bruise that velvet flesh, to shed that precious blood, to hurt the person he'd die to protect.  
  
"Heero?!" Duo's hands clasped his shoulders. "You okay? Heero!"  
  
Heero nodded shakily, then lifted his head. "You should get that patched up." He said, somehow forcing his voice into some semblance of his normal, flat tone.  
  
"Yeah." Duo agreed.  
  
"I'll help. After all, I was the one who… it's my fault." Heero stood and held out a hand to Duo.  
  
Duo took it and let the stronger pilot pull him up. "Sure…" Duo licked reflexively at the blood that trickled onto his mouth, then wiped at it with the back of his hand. "I –"  
  
Suddenly, Heero's laptop beeped. It shrilled insistently, and Heero snapped it open.  
  
He scowled. "I've got a mission…" He turned to face Duo, and the sight of his battered face made him freeze. He felt about an inch tall.  
  
Duo waved. "Go on, Heero. I can take care of this myself. Don't worry about it." Duo's good eye locked on Heero, violet depths sharp. "But when you get back, we're havin' a serious talk."  
  
Heero nodded, numb. //Yes, a talk. In reparation for the damage I did you, I'll have to tell you why… and then *you'll* probably hit *me*.// "Hai, Duo." He lifted a hand, as if to touch him, but it fell back to his side. "Sayonara." And he all but ran from the room.  
  
Duo winced. "Owwwwwwwwwww….:" He moaned. "Shit, that boy hits like a sledgehammer!!!" He slowly made his way downstairs, going to the kitchen for the first aid kit and ice.  
  
He didn't see Wufei sitting in the breakfast nook, the remains of a piece of chocolate cake on the table before him. The Chinese boy froze in the shadowed corner as he saw Duo's spectacularly bruised and bleeding face. He opened his mouth to say something – but it snapped shut silently as Duo began talking to himself.  
  
"Owww! Shit, Self, remind me never to try and stop Heero from getting what he wants ever again." He reached for the first aid kit, plunked it down on the counter, then took a bag of ice from the freezer.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened. //Stop Heero from getting what he wants?// He wondered. Then his eyes narrowed as Duo gingerly sat himself down on a stool, rubbing at his lower back. From Wufei's angle, it looked like Duo was rubbing at his ass.  
  
"Ohh, that *hurts*!! Man, he was… wild." He whispered to himself, voice hushed and a little scared. He had never seen Heero so… upset as when he had swung at that wall. Duo gingerly daubed at the blood on his face. "OWWW! Damn, Heero, you didn't have to…" His voice trailed off. "What was wrong with him? Why did he do it? Ow, ow, ow!"  
  
Wufei's dark eyes began to glow with fury as Duo's words begin to make sense to him.  
  
//Trying to stop Heero from what he wanted…Duo's, uh, his behind hurts… Heero was wild…something wrong…something he did…to Duo…oh, that bastard!! He...he must've… *violated* Duo…// Wufei remained quiet and still in the corner, not wanting to add to the humiliation and shame and pain the American had to be feeling by letting him know that Wufei knew what had happened.  
  
Duo had the gash cleaned and bandaged, and was holding an icepack to his swollen and blue-black face. "Heero…" He whispered, worried for the Wing pilot. "Where are you?"  
  
Wufei heard the worry in his voice, and misinterpreted it as fear. His fists clenched.  
  
"K'so, Heero, I know I'm a baka, but… is that why you were so angry? Because I annoy you so much? You just had to let out that anger and frustration? Is that why you…?" Duo lapsed into silence, and Wufei nearly growled out loud as he heard what he thought were justifications for Heero's violation of Duo. He had heard that …sexual abuse… victims sometimes blamed themselves, and he knew Duo had feelings for Heero, but this was terrible! Heero was dead as soon as Wufei could find him! That the Japanese pilot could do that to his best friend, to the pilot that kept them laughing and smiling even through the worst horrors, was too much! How could he?!  
  
Duo sighed sadly, and rose, putting away the ice and the kit. He looked out the window, staring blindly with his one good eye, the other covered by the enormous icepack he held to his face. "Heero… I'm scared… Heero, what's wrong? Was it something I did that drove you to that? Why? Why did you do it?" He turned from the window, grimacing, and slowly limped out, free hand on his lower back. "Oh, it's gonna be hard to walk for a little while…"  
  
Wufei frowned savagely, his hands tight, hard fists, knuckles white.  
  
"Yuy, you're *fucking* **dead**."  
  
~~~  
  
Heero landed Wing, the huge doors of Quatre's hidden hangar closing above him. His mission had been short, and was accomplished. He took a deep breath and clambered out of his cockpit. Time to find Duo, and tell him why he'd been upset. It was time to tell Duo that he loved him.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as he caught sight of Duo's face, as the American slowly walked into the kitchen. Duo waved blearily at Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, all three who were now staring at his face. Duo looked tired, and his hair wasn't even braided, but pulled back in a messy ponytail. He wore a black shirt, with a high collar and long, trailing sleeves, and heavy black pants with his usual combat boots.  
  
//As if he's trying to hide the other damage the bastard must've did to him.// Wufei's hands clenched under the cover of the table.  
  
Duo's face looked even worst in the morning light, gash bandaged, eye swollen shut, nose swollen. Almost the entire left side of his face, from eyebrow to jaw line, was a palette of ugly color; horrid blues, almost black, sickly greens, livid yellows…  
  
"Duo, what happened?!" Quatre asked, face horrified.  
  
Duo's lips tilted up, barely. "Oh, nothin' Q." Duo wouldn't meet their eyes. He turned from them and reached for the cereal. "Heero was coming out a room when I was going in, and I got a door in the face, that's all."  
  
Trowa stood, so fast his chair skidded back. "Bullshit." He spat out, one visible emerald eye hot with emotion.  
  
Duo turned to stare at Trowa, something like apprehension on his battered face, and Wufei suddenly remembered something he had heard about Trowa. The Maganacs had been gossiping, and Wufei had overheard them. Something about Trowa having been…abused…when he was younger.  
  
"Wha –?" Duo began, but Trowa cut him off.  
  
"The only object that could cause that kind of damage to your face is a fist." Trowa said flatly.  
  
Duo swallowed hard, face paling.  
  
Quatre put a hand to his mouth.  
  
"What else did Heero do to you last night?" Wufei asked quietly, and Quatre and Trowa suddenly stiffened as they realized that Duo was walking very carefully.  
  
"How did you kno –?" Burst from Duo's lips, and the other three boys tensed as their assumptions were confirmed. "He never did anything to me!"  
  
"I was in the breakfast nook when you came in to bandage your face last night." Wufei informed him.  
  
Duo's face paled further beneath the bruising. "Hey, Fei, anything I said was to myself and –"  
  
"'Owww! Shit, Self, remind me never to try and stop Heero from getting what he wants ever again. Ohh, that *hurts*!! Man, he was… wild.'" Wufei quoted. Duo swallowed, and Quatre's face turned a sickly-white. Trowa's hands curled into fists, the corner of his mouth ticking. "'Heero… I'm scared… Heero, what's wrong? Was it something I did that drove you to that? Why? Why did you do it? Oh, it's gonna be hard to walk for a little while…'"  
  
"Dammit, Fei, you don't know what you're talking about!" Duo snarled.  
  
"It's pretty obvious he does." Trowa said. "Duo, you don't have to be ashamed, we're your friends, and it's not your fault that Heero rap –"  
  
"HOLD it right there, Bang Boy!" Duo raised a hand. "Heero DIDN'T r..r… he didn't do that to me!" Duo's face was angry beneath the bruises. "How dare you accuse him of that! You guys are jumping to conclusions, without the facts."  
  
"Tell me Heero didn't hurt you." Wufei demanded. "Tell me he wasn't the one that cause that injury to your face. You don't lie, so…"  
  
"He… fuck, this ain't none of your business!!"  
  
To the others, again, this only proved their suspicions.  
  
"How could he?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"HE DIDN"T?!" Duo snarled. "I don't lie, remember?"  
  
"You wouldn't keep the fact that you were raped by the one person you loved from your friends? Almost everyone would. Believe me, I know." Trowa rapped out.  
  
Duo slumped against the countertop. "How did you know I … love him? Guys, he… he didn't…"  
  
To the others, Duo's weary voice proclaimed he was about to tell them the truth. But Duo was just exasperated. All his laundry had been dirty, so he had to wear the last things in his closet, his face hurt, his back hurt, and now this.  
  
Just then, Heero walked in the door. He stopped just inside the doorway, and guilt filled his face as his eyes lit on Duo's slumped and battered form.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san." He said quietly.  
  
Duo's head popped up, and he stared at Heero.  
  
Wufei, Trowa and Quatre clearly saw the guilt on Heero's face.  
  
'Oh, Heero." Quatre breathed. "Did you really do…*that*?"  
  
Duo's eye widened. He knew Quatre referred to the mistaken assumption that Heero had raped Duo, but Heero would think it was about Duo's face. //OH, SHIT!//  
  
"Heero, you don't –"  
  
Heero cut Duo off. "Hai, I did it. I …hurt Duo." His cobalt eyes were locked on the toes of his yellow sneakers, and he was the very picture of miserable guilt.  
  
"Bastard!" Wufei dove for the startled Heero, who flipped him sideways, then found himself confronting an equally angry Trowa.  
  
"How *could* you?! You're supposed to protect, not harm!!" The Heavyarms pilot demanded.  
  
"Guys, STOP it!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero blocked Trowa's punch, and spun as Wufei lunged again. The Chinese pilot missed his target and banged into Trowa.  
  
"It was an accident." Heero said harshly.  
  
"An accident! You don't *rape* somebody by accident!' Trowa growled.  
  
Shock and surprise froze Heero and he, Wufei and Trowa went down in a fail of limbs as both of them lunged at him at the same time.  
  
"**R..raped?!?!**" Heero whispered. Then he roared. "***RAPED?!?!***"  
  
Duo let out a exasperated scream, and all eyes turned to him.  
  
"GODDAMMIT!!! For the last FUCKING time, HEERO never RAPED me!!!!"  
  
"But your face!" Quatre protested from his seat.  
  
"And the things you said when you were talking to yourself, when you though you were alone!" Wufei added, still tangled with Trowa and Heero.  
  
Heero threw them both off and *GLARED*. "How could you think that I could ever, *ever* do that to Duo?" He inhaled sharply and reached over to touch Duo's uninjured cheek. But his fingers never made contact. He dropped his hand, fingers curling into a fist. "I hit him, yes. That I did. Unintentionally."  
  
"How do you unintentionally deck someone like that?!" Wufei demanded.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Duo growled back.  
  
"Yes, it is. They are our friends, and they deserve to know the truth as much as you do. Obviously they don't know *me* at all, if they believe I could ever … do *that* to you." Heero said flatly. He turned and stared out the window.  
  
"Duo found me last night when I was in the Music Room. By the way, I own you a piano bench and a wall repair, Quatre. I was angry, and sad, and upset, and frustrated, so I… I was going to slam my fist into the wall. I might've kept doing it until it broke. It would have been some kind of release for…" He swallowed whatever he was going to say, lifting a slim hand and staring at the spread fingers. "But Duo ran in at that moment, and jumped between me and the wall, and I couldn't pull my punch in time. So I hit him. He hit the wall and lost his breath. Probably hurt his back too, from the angle and force of the impact. Hurts to walk a little, ne?" He glanced at Duo, who nodded wordlessly. The other pilots' faces were becoming abashed and ashamed.  
  
"So, I was gonna help him patch it up, but I got a mission, and I had to go."  
  
"And he promised to tell me why he was so upset when he came back, which is now, and you guys owe your friend* a BIGGGG apology." Duo added, face set, and arms crossed.  
  
Wufei was shamefaced. "Gomen nasai, Heero. But the things Duo was talking to himself about, and the way he was… well, I'm sorry."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "We jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. I'm just a little sensitive to… that kind of violence, especially when… my…f..friends are involved. I never had friends before…"  
  
Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa, and Heero and Wufei stared at them, shocked. Trowa hugged him back. Duo just smirked – or as much as he could with his battered face.  
  
"We're very sorry, Heero." Quatre added.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Apologies accepted." His cobalt gaze turned to Duo. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Duo. Alone."  
  
"Sure." Quatre answered, and him and Trowa left, Wufei trailing behind. The Chinese pilot stopped in the door.  
  
"I am sorry, Heero. But I was just concerned for Duo."  
  
"For that, I'm grateful." Heero said, and Duo's good eye widened.  
  
Wufei sighed, sheepishly, and left.  
  
Heero turned to face Duo. His cobalt eyes clung to the bruised, ugly glory of Duo's face.  
  
"I am *so* sorry, Duo."  
  
Duo shrugged, and clasped Heero's arm. "Hey, buddy, it's alright. I was the one who jumped in front of your fist."  
  
Heero turned from Duo, dislodging his hand, not seeing the fleeting look of hurt as he did. To Duo, Heero was retreating from him *yet* again. Heero leaned over the table, bracing his hands on the tabletop, and bowed his head.  
  
"Duo, I'm *tired*."  
  
Duo didn't go any closer to Heero. There was something tragic and desperate about that bowed head and bent back, something poignant and sorrowful.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Duo, I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of keeping everything behind a mask of stone, as if I have no emotions, as if I'm not even human!" Heero's hands fisted on the table. "I'm human! I bleed, I ache, I *feel* … I love…"  
  
"Love?!" Duo squeaked, his heart sinking.  
  
"Duo, I'm in love with someone."  
  
"Who? Any girl would be happy to have you!" Duo managed to choke out, without letting any of his pain and despair leak out. He reached out and grasped the counter for support, waiting to hear who he would wish to kill in his misery and jealousy.  
  
At Duo's words, Heero seemed to deflate. He sank to his elbows, pretty much folded over the table, and pressed his forehead against the cool Formica. "Before you say another word, I'm telling you now that it is NOT Relena that I love!" Heero's tone was muffled, but CLEARLY disgusted.  
  
"Well, thank God for small favors!" Duo gasped. //So who does he love?!?!//  
  
"Duo, the person I love… I'm afraid to tell them how I feel." Heero's voice was muffled and sad.  
  
"W..why?"  
  
"Because that person won't love me back. That person will stop being my friend, will stop showering me with hugs and touches, silly jokes and endless chatter. That person will stop being my best friend, and will hate me for what I feel."  
  
Duo's mouth fell open. //That…he sounds like he's describing ME?!?! Could he mean he… he loves me?!// "The person you love isn't a girl. It's a boy." He stated in a low voice.  
  
Heero nodded, hair flopping against the tabletop, face still turned to it.  
  
"And it's… it's me?!" Duo whispered.  
  
Heero lifted his head, dark, messy bangs hanging in his eyes. He looked at Duo once, a brief, fiery glance, then looked down. He nodded again, slowly and hesitantly.  
  
Duo took two swift strides to Heero's side and yanked his chin up. His good eye locked with Heero's, and he saw that mobile, sensual mouth tremble.  
  
"You… *you're* in love with me*?!" Duo said again, incredulous.  
  
Heero's cobalt eyes were dark with emotion. "Hai." He whispered, softly but firmly.  
  
Duo just stared at him, hope and love and joy and astonishment exploding in his chest and making him speechless.  
  
Heero stared back, then became even more uneasy when Duo did nothing but stare.  
  
"D..Duo?" Heero swallowed hard. "Duo, are you going to… say anything? Do anything?"  
  
"W..what do you want me to do, Heero?" He asked in an low whisper.  
  
Heero dropped his eyes, certain now that he's feelings weren't returned.  
  
"I… want you… to … tell me you feel the same…. I want you to hold me, and never let me go… I want you to kiss me… and make love with me… and I want you to be mine, and me to be yours, forever…." He whispered, unable to stop the humiliating tremble in his voice, or the tears that burned, unshed, in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Heero found his face pressed against Duo's neck, the other boy's arms wound tightly around him. Duo's lips brushed his ear when he spoke.  
  
"I feel the same, Heero. I *love* you. I *am* holding you, and it'll take more than God can throw at us to get me to let go. I *will* kiss you, and I *will* make love with you. You *are* mine, and I *am* yours, *forever*."  
  
"Duo?!" Heero's arms slowly rose to twine around Duo's waist, remembering to be careful of his back. "You… you love me, too?"  
  
"Hai! So much. Why do you think I'd throw myself between your sledgehammer fist and a wall? Not for just anybody would I let myself get clobbered."  
  
Heero pulled back, just enough to see Duo's face, not letting go of him. "Duo, I want to kiss you." His hand rose to gently, softly touch those perfect lips. "But… can I? Your face…"  
  
Duo's mouth curved. "As you can see, my mouth is in perfect working order!" His expression went serious, pleading and vulnerable. "Please, kiss me, Heero. I've been waiting so long for yo –"  
  
Heero claimed his lips in a soft, utterly tender kiss.  
  
Duo clutched Heero closer and kissed him back, trying to keep upright as his knees threatened to give way. He drew in a shaky breath when they parted for air. "Oh, God, Heero, you make me feel *so*…"  
  
Heero's mouth curved and his hips suddenly ground against Duo's. The American bit back a moan, eyes fluttering closed, as Heero's arousal made contact with his through the layers of cloth.  
  
"Like that?" Heero breathed.  
  
"Uh-huh…" Duo nodded, then moaned louder as Heero's hands cupped his ass, and the Wing pilot rocked against him in tight, hard circles. "Oh…He…Heero…." Duo clutched desperately at Heero's waist. "If… y..you keep doin' t..that…I'm gonna…come in m..my pants…" Duo gasped.  
  
Heero stopped and Duo sighed in mingled relief and disappointment – and then Heero was kissing his neck, tongue flicking out to taste his skin.  
  
"He..ero… we…"  
  
The Japanese boy lifted his head, and Duo nearly groaned as a wave of desire splashed through him when he saw Heero's expression. His cobalt eyes were half-lidded, depths dark and hazy with passion and love. His face was open and vulnerable, as Duo had never seen it before.  
  
"Nani, Duo?"  
  
Duo shuddered at the rough, husky timbre of Heero's voice.  
  
"We should take this upstairs, love." Duo said, smiling. "Or I'm gonna bust and drag you over to the table. And I do not want our first time to be on a hard kitchen table still covered with the remains of the guys' breakfast!"  
  
Heero glanced at the table, then back and Duo and chuckled. Duo whooped with helpless laughter as Heero swept him up in strong, gentle arms.  
  
"Upstairs it is, tenshi."  
  
Heero kicked open the door to his bedroom, Duo cuddled securely to his chest. He stepped inside and kicked it closed. He stopped by the bed and slowly let Duo slide down his body until the American's feet hit the floor, both boys groaning at the contact.  
  
"Heero…" Duo wrapped his arms around the Wing pilot's waist and drew him close. "I *want* you, I *need* you, I *love* you. Heero… I wa…" His voice died as Heero slid his hands up in under Duo's shirt.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Ummmm…."  
  
Heero chuckled at the sensuous moan that came from Duo.  
  
"You were saying something." Heero prompted.  
  
Duo's eyes were half-closed, eyes dark with desire, his lips parted and lush, as Heero's fingers roamed over his skin. "I was… talking?" He gasped. "Oh… Heero… I want you to take me…"  
  
Heero's breath caught at Duo's words, spoken in a needy, lustful whisper. He tumbled the American onto the bed. "Oh, yes, tenshi, I'm going to take you…" Heero growled, lying atop him. "Duo, I love you. You are *mine*."  
  
Duo arched beneath him, grasping at Heero. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" He twined himself around Heero. "I'm yours, oh, yes, I am yours!"  
  
Heero bent to take the luscious mouth that was evoking such wild emotion deep within him, and he felt Duo whisper into the kiss.  
  
"…love you… together always…"  
  
//Yes, Duo. Ai shiteru itsumademo…. I love you always and forever…We'll be together always…//  
  
OWARI  
  
Duo: (falls over, wide-eyed and gaping) "NO LEMON!!! Marie, Where's my fucking ****LEMON?!?!?!****  
  
Marie: (defensive) "Well, this is a sequel to a 3x4, and they didn't get their lemon described either! I didn't think it would be fair to them! And I gave you a bit of… uh, citrus… kinda…"  
  
Duo: "FUCK them and that!! I want my lemon with my sexy koi!!"  
  
Heero: (grabs Duo and drags him off) "All you had to do was ask, Duo."  
  
(noise floats back to Marie's ears – groans, moans, little squeaky, surprised but ecstatic 'oh's… thumps, thuds, creaky bedsprings, and …well, more loud Duo noise! Marie realizes she is being a little hentai listener, and turns to leave. Then she realizes, if she turns and tilts her head JUST so, she can see as well as hear. Her cheeks turn red, then she sits down and pulls out a bowl of popcorn, eyes wide and a wicked, ecchi grin on her face)  
  
Yeah, I know I'm nuts. ^_~ 


End file.
